drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Niv-Mizzet
Niv-Mizzet ist ein Drache aus Magic - The Gathering. Er ist der Parun der Izzet-Liga. Persönlichkeit Niv-Mizzet ist extrem intelligent und erfindungsreich. Mit seinen 15.000 Jahren überragt sein Verstand den eines jeden Sterblichen. Niv-Mizzet ist der Erfinder vieler praktischer Geräte und des fast unzerstörbaren Metalls MizziumMatt Cavotta (2006), Niv-Mizzet, the Fountainhead, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Niv-Mizzets Verstand wird nur von seiner Arroganz und Eitelkeit überragt. Niv-Mizzet erschuf auch das Feuerhirn. Durch dieses können ausgewählte Mitglieder der Izzet-Liga auf seinen riesigen Schatz an Wissen und Erfahrung zugreifen. Um sich diese Ehre zu verdienen muss man jedoch einen Test bestehen oder für besondere Errungenschaften geehrt werden. Geschichte Gildenpakt Vor zehntausend Jahren gründete Niv-Mizzet die Izzet-Liga im Zuge des Gildenpaktes, in dem auch die anderen Gilden Ravnicas gegründet wurden. Er ist einer der wenigen Parune (Gilden-Gründer), die noch immer Kopf der Gilde sind. Angriff der Nephilim Mit der Zeit zog sich Niv-Mizzet immer mehr aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück. Er wurde 2500 Jahre lang nicht gesehen, bevor er wieder auftauchte, um dem Goblin-Erfinder Crixizix zu helfen, die Bedrohung durch die Nephilim abzuwenden. Es gelang ihm, zwei Nephilim zu töten, bevor er unvorbereitet von weiteren Nephilim getroffen und verletzt wurde. Unter dem Vorwand, dass der Kampf ihn langweile, zog er sich nach Norden zurück. In Folge dessen konnten nicht einmal diejenigen, die Zugriff zum Feuerhin hatten, ihn finden. Als jedoch unter Teysa Karlov ein neuer Gildenpakt gemacht wurde, kehrte er zurück, um diesen zu unterschreiben. Das Verborgene Labyrinth Lange Zeit nachdem der Gildenpakt zerstört wurde, startete die Izzet-Liga ein Forschungsprojekt, bei dem der gesamte 10. Bezirk nach dem so genannten Verborgenen Labyrinth durchsucht wurde. Dabei handelt es sich um ein System von Ley-Linien und Manapfaden, die Ravnica seit der Zerstörung des Paktes durchziehen. Während der Ausführung dieses Projektes gelang es dem Planeswalker Jace Beren, in Niv-Mizzets Geist einzudringen. Er konnte herausfinden, wonach der Drache suchte, woraufhin dieser den Magier Ral Zarek von dem Projekt abzog, um Jace Beren nachzuspionieren. Zarek lud die anderen Gilden ein, so genannte Mazerunner in das Labyrinth zu senden. Währenddessen erschuf Niv-Mizzet den Mazerunner der Izzet-Liga, Melek, eine Seltsamkeit aus Eis und Elektrizität. Zarek hingegen zerstörte Melek und wurde selbst zum Mazerunner der Liga. Letztendlich kämpfte Niv-Mizzet selbst gegen Jace Beren, bevor er sich aus dem Geschehen zurückzog. Kampf gegen Nicol Bolas Obwohl er selbst kein Planeswalker ist, wusste Niv-Mizzet schon lange über die anderen Ebenen Bescheid und befürchtete in ihnen eine Bedrohung für Ravnica. Er begann ein Experiment, das den Gildenpakt entfernen und ihm so mehr Macht geben sollte. Dazu brauchte er allerdings die Hilfe der anderen GildenJames Wyatt (2019), The Art of Magic: The Gathering - Ravnica, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-1974705528. Zu diesem Zweck zog er sich aus der Stadt zurück und ließ Ral Zarek als Gildenmeister zurück. Ral verwendete Projekt Lightning Bug, um andere Planeswalker zu rufen, die Ravnica vor Nicol Bolas schützen sollten. Als der Planeswalker Dovin Baan herausfand, dass Niv-Mizzet die Macht des Gildenpaktes stehlen will, spielte er zunächst mit. Erst kurz vor Bolas Ankunft sabotierte er das dazu erschaffene Gerät, wodurch Jace Beren zum Lebenden Gildenpakt wurde und Niv-Mizzet nicht die erwünschte Macht erhielt. thumb|Niv-Mizzet der Auferstandene Während des Kriegs der Funken wurde Niv-Mizzet von Nicol Bolas getötetGavin Verhey (2019), Niv-Mizzet, No Longer Just Izzet, magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Da er auf diesen Fall jedoch vorbereitet war, hatte er bereits vor seinem Tod Hinweise für Jace, Vraska und Ral Zarek hinterlassen, mit deren Hilfe sie ihn wiederbeleben könnenScryfall: Contentious Plan. Karten Es gibt vier Karten von Niv-Mizzet: *Niv-Mizzet, das Feuerhirn (Guildpact, 2006) *Niv-Mizzet, der geniale Drache (Return to Ravnica, 2012) *Niv-Mizzet der Parun (Guilds of Ravnica, 2018) *Niv-Mizzet der Auferstandene (Krieg der Funken, 2019) Außerdem wird er in diversen anderen Karten erwähnt. Dungeons & Dragons Niv-Mizzet kommt im Dungeons & Dragons Kampagnensetting Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica vor. Er hat hier einen Schwierigkeitsgrad von 26, also höher als die meisten Alten Echten DrachenWizards RPG Team (2018), Dungeons & Dragons Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786966592. Als Magier der Stufe 20 ist er in der Lage, Zauber bis Stufe 9 auszuführen. Dazu verwendet er seinen hohen Intelligenzwert von 30. Außerdem kann er sein Drachenfeuer und seine Krallen, Flügel und Schwanz zum kämpfen verwenden und bis zu drei Legendäre Aktionen pro Runde ausführenWizards RPG Team (2018), Dungeons & Dragons Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786966592. Es gibt auch eine Miniatur von Niv-Mizzet als Teil der D&D Icons of the Realms: Guildmasters’ Guide to Ravnica Reihe von Figuren. Trivia *Niv-Mizzets Flavor-Text lautet (Z->)90° - (E-N²W)90°t=1. Dreht man die Zeichen um 90°, steht dort (NIV)-(MIZZE)t=1. Es gibt verschiedene Interpretationen für diese Aussage. So könnte sie bedeuten, dass Niv-Mizzet sich selbst als die Nummer 1 ansieht, oder auf den einen Schaden, den seine Fähigkeit verursacht, anspielt. Quellen *Niv-Mizzet im Magic the Gathering Wiki Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Magic the Gathering Kategorie:Drachen in Kartenspielen Kategorie:Drachen in Rollenspielen Kategorie:Dungeons and Dragons